tHe first lOve
by narnialady
Summary: narnia fanfic
1. Chapter 1

FAN FIC DE NARNIA 

CAPITULO 1 Estaba en londres porque estaba de vacacones mis padres me dejaron en un internado pero como estaba desesperada en salir a jugar me escape cruce la barda y en frente habia un gran parque muy frondoso habia hojas callendo y vestia un vestido azul con un lindo y gran sombrero.

Mi pelo como recordaba se movia con el viento y habia una poca brisa tenia pecas cafes ojos cafes y una liinda sonrsa mi pelo era cafe .  
Iva caminando en el parque y komo tenia a nadie con kien jugar me diriji acia donde estaban unos niños eran 4 estaban ahi jugando a futbol me detuve y los empeze a ovserbar me acerque un poco mas para verlos mas de ¿cerca eran 2 niños y 2 niñas una de ellas se me acerco y me dijo:

-"¿quieres jugar con nosotros ?"- no sabia que contestar asi que me empeze a poner roja.Yo era una niña que no estava acostumabrada a recibir invitacones asi mis padres nuca me dejaban jugar .

-"si" - dje kon timidez

empeze a correr acia donde estaba el balon pero antes de k lo pudiera patear empezo a llover me quede inmovil y los demas empezaron a correr uno d ellos se me acerco y me pregunto

-"oie porque no te haz ido todavia? esta empezandoa a lllover mas fuerte te vas a enfermar-  
me sentia realizada nunca alguien se habia preocupado tatnto por mi .

-"pues la verdad no tengo ninugun lugar a donde ir me acabo de escapar de ese internado-lo señale con la mano- y solo me dirije a este parque pk pense que seria seguro pero despues empezo a llover y ahora veo k no"- dije yo casi llorando tenia los ojos rojos y cada gota de lluva resabalaba en mis mejillas.

-"mira si no tienes a donde ir puedes ir con nosotros estoy seguro que a nuestra madre no le daras problemas "- dijo el dulcemente -"solo tengo una pregunta ¿cuales son sus nombres?-

-el mio es peter, ese que esta alla es edmund, la mayor de mis ermanas es susan y la mas pekeña es lucy- contesto.

-¡ QUE ESTA PASANDO!- grito edmund

todo se torno gris abia muchas explociones y los niños se fueron corriendo acas su casa...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 Entraron a la casa todo estaba oscuro la mama corrio directo a los niños con una vela que traia en la mano .Todos estaban muy asustados .

-"corran hacia aca"-gritaba la mama .Yo solo los seguia muy asustada no sabia que estaba pasando la mama nos condujo acia un ... .

Desperte al siguiente dia todo ya habia pasado .la mama estaba llorando en un rincon de el la vista agachada nos llevo hacia un autobus k estaba esperando y dijo:

-"Temo que tendran que irze por un par de meses la situacion esta muy dificil y aqui no estaran seguros lo siento mucho- dijo con una laggrima en sus ojos que bajaba lentamente hasta sus mejillas.

Nos subimos hacia el camion todoz ibamos muy triztes.Aunque hubiera preferido que me conocieran en mejores condiciones pero no era posible .Todos nos preguntabamos hacia donde nos dirijiamos.

El camino era largo y nos conducia hacia un prado donde solo habia muy pocas casas solo se veian algunas pero a una distancia de kilometros.

Derepente el camion se paro nos dejo en una estacion que estaba ahi casi todo lucia abandondado como si nadie antes hubiera estado ahi .

Habia una persona parada que a lo lejos se veia muy delgada y alta -.Nos dirijimos hacia ella.  
-"que bueno que llegaron ¿como estuvo el viaje?-pregunto

Nadie le contesto pues nadie lo conocia.Asi que solo sonrio nerviosamente y continuo hablando .

-" bueno (rio) entonces siguanme se quedaran con su tio felipe - dijo

-tenemos un tio felipe?-pregunto susan

-"si pero hace mucho que no lo visitaban de hecho el es inventor y no le gusta que lo molesten mucho cuando trabaja , en la casa hay muchas reglas"-dijo en tono severo - y no sep uede jugar, no pueden gritar y nada de peleas.- termino

Nos subimos a una careta que nos estaba esperando y proseguimos hacia una camino de tierra nada se veia a lo lejos solo los prados verdes que eran iluminados por los rayos del sol.

-¡ LLEGAMOS !-exclamo el hombre

Todos no quedamos boca abiertos por el lugar... 


End file.
